The present invention relates to a retractable table for aircraft, recreational vehicles and the like, and relates more particularly to a retractable table which is deployed using a scissor mechanism in combination with a gas spring.
Many airplanes and recreational vehicles (xe2x80x9cRVsxe2x80x9d) have retractable tables such that passengers may deploy the table when needed for purposes such as eating, reading or writing. Once the user no longer requires a table surface, the retractable table may generally fold or rotate or otherwise be moved to a retracted position.
Generally, these retractable tables use a deployment mechanism which includes a rack and pinion system to guide movement of the table. However, in certain applications, this system is not optimal. For example, during takeoff and landing, an airplane experiences significant in-flight stresses such as deflection of the air frame, which can cause problems with operation of the rack and pinion system. Specifically, when the rack and pinion system experiences such in-flight stress, the mechanism can become lodged or jammed, preventing deployment or retraction of the table by the user. Moreover, if the table is relatively large, the weight of the table can be difficult to maneuver between the deployed and retracted position and vice versa.
Various embodiments disclosed herein provide a retractable table which uses slidable guide members to guide the table between a retracted position and a deployed position. Moreover, scissor members are used in conjunction with a gas spring to facilitate deployment of the table.
In various embodiments, a support arm, which holds the table, has a notch formed therein, such that a cross member coupled to the guide members rests within the notch when the table is deployed to assist in supporting the weight of the table and any items that might be placed upon the table. The gas spring also assists in maintaining the table in a deployed position by exerting force on the scissor members, which must be overcome before the table can be returned to the retracted position.